


Empire

by fugacior (orphan_account)



Series: Le Roi et son Chevalier [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, King versus Knight, Kingdoms in Dispute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fugacior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two broken kingdoms, a young king, and his knight in shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire

Once upon a time, they fell down.

There was a young prince whose life was once at the crème de la crème. He was headstrong and hungry for victory. As he prepared himself for his reigning, he gained an abominable strength and power, resulting himself to be a tyrant when he was chosen as the new king. Thus, his people turned away from him, but as time passed, they were fed up and overthrew him from his position. He was nearly guillotined, but he managed to escape. He was exiled and he had to spent the next days all by himself, wandering for safety and a place for him to stay for awhile.

Not far from his kingdom, there was a determined fellow who strove to become the greatest knight of all. Despite having a short stature and people ridiculed him for his naivety, his mind would never change. He enlisted himself among the knights, and somehow he became a part of the order. He grew to be one of the fearless heroes who dedicated his heart for the kingdom.

One day, his kingdom was at dispute. His opponent was a known dictator, but not just an ordinary one. He was facing a monster, a great threat for his kingdom. Nevertheless, he wasn’t scared, and he was ready. As long as he had his trusty sword by his side, he would win the war.

Alas, truth winded up otherwise. His kingdom was at defeat. There was a small number of survivors, including him. He failed to bring glory for the people, as the kingdom was at their most miserable state yet. Among the survivors, some of them eventually killed themselves, while others lived with loathe and shame. He chose to run in order to live, but not as someone whose dignity was crushed into pieces in front of the people for whom he disappointed.

The dark forest was not a place for the common, but he had no other choice. He had nowhere to go, and he knew no one who could help him. The only thing he had inside him is courage, and his spirit kept burning like a great fire of a massacre. As long as he survived and was able to find out a way, he would be fine. In addition, he had his trusty sword with him wherever he went.

As he traveled and gathered food, he saw an eerie sight. A presence of something inexplicable; either a demon, a beast, a spirit, or a deranged human. He wouldn’t want to encounter any of them, but he must be prepared. The swift moving shadow sent shivers down his spine, but he suppressed his fear down.

When he approached it, apparently, his guesses missed. He met the tyrannous young king with whom he had commenced war with earlier, the main reason behind his ultimate loss. Thus, it made him wonder, why someone as strong as him would want to be there, but he was already swallowed with his rage and he couldn’t hold his burning anger within. He took out his sword and pointed it to the king’s face.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a high tone. "Do you come here by yourself to eliminate your enemies?"

He chortled mockingly as he answered, “Of course not, you fool. If I were still a king, I had my men to kill an insignificant bug like you. I was overthrown from my reign, and I had nowhere to go.”

"How come?"

"It is none of your business."

The former young king turned his head away as he tried to leave, but he was stopped when the little knight chased him from behind and stopped him as he yelled, “You arrogant! Why don’t you have a little respect? Even though I may be small, but I can kill you with my powerful stab!”

"As if!" he retorted. "I had my lessons of swordplay, and let me tell you that I am extremely skillful at it!"

"Let’s have a duel, then!"

The knight and the king prepared their stances and held their swords tight. Their eyes sparked and gleamed with pride and an abundant amount of will to fight. Their strength mustered and was at maximum level, but their determination was a lot higher than that.

"Go die!"

The small knight leaped with his might towards the king as he waved the blade onto the taller boy’s head; unfortunately, the king was swift enough to dodge away and restrain the attack. It was his turn to assail the knight, but it turned out the boy had quicker movements than him. A kick was sent flying towards his jaw, to which he spat out in disgust as he brushed his swollen bruise.

"Never dare to underestimate me, Your Majesty," the knight growled. "Or I will have to exterminate you immediately."

"Only if you can," the king replied sternly.

Both hadn’t backed out yet, as each kept trying to gain themselves triumph over their opponent. They were powerful fighters after all, and not bit they showed a sign of giving up. They could feel their adrenalines pumping, although their energies inside slowly started to decrease while having bruises and wounds all over to make their bodies worse. Still, they fought no matter what, even if it meant to sacrifice their lives.

"You made my whole life an unbearable amount of shame, you know that?" the knight told him in the middle of his attacks. "Thanks to you, I have lost trust of the people in my kingdom, and I have nowhere to go!"

"That is your own personal matter to think of!" he answered back. "What do you expect me to do, go to your kingdom and apologize to your ruler for destroying them in a war? Would he even recognize me as his former opponent since I’m no longer a king?"

"He would, and he would have you guillotined for sure!"

Never ending threats and affronts poured out from one to another, as their swords swished while trying to stab each other to death. Even if they bled so much and they began to feel extremely exhausted, they felt an inch closer to victory. The knight screamed as he charged forward to pierce the king’s heart with his sword, but he was too late. He hit a tree when the king vanished from his sight, followed with a painful assault coming from behind. He dropped down to the ground before he noticed his opponent were standing in front of him with a mischievous grin on his face. The sharp end of the king’s blade was now pointing towards the tip of his nose.

"I… win…" he panted heavily. "Hahah… now you’re the one who’s dying… eh?"

Suddenly, the taller boy passed out before he could continue talking. His heartbeat went fast as his lungs felt like in flames and he was running out of air. He choked and struggled to breathe. Looking at this, the knight himself was bewildered and panicked.

_What should I do? Do I have to let him die? Or should I save him?_

"H-help…"

Carefully, he sat himself up straight while approaching to the direction of the king. He had two options on his mind; one, he could strangle him to death and that means he won the duel and he wouldn’t have to die. He didn’t have to deal with this troublesome tyrant bugging him, plus he managed to avenge his kingdom over their last defeat. He would able to return to his kingdom with glory, and people would exuberantly cheer and chant his name. He would be the hero for exterminating the enemy who was the reason for the kingdom’s devastation.

Or he could go with option number two, which was…

"Damn it!"

.

.

.

Quickly, he grabbed the face lying down in front of him and crashed his lips upon the other. He breathed painstakingly while hoping that his efforts wouldn’t go futile. The temperature of his body started to decrease, as he could feel his tongue began to go hot. He had himself gasping for air, moreover the king’s teeth nearly bit his lip because he moved his tongue too rushed. After couples of seconds, he panted and slammed himself to the ground while slowly having his visions blurred. The last thing he saw that time was how the trees were standing so tall as the sky turned darker.

.

"Why did you save me?"

_Because I couldn’t let you die._

"You could have won just now."

_But that means you would be dead, and I would have to lose you._

"Aren’t you supposed to be glad?"

_No, I’m not. I don’t want to go back to my kingdom._

"What should we do now, then?"

_Let’s build a new empire. You will be the king, while I will be your knight._

.

When the knight woke up, he felt something warm near him. In front of him was a bonfire, and a certain fellow who sat while covering himself with his robe. When he stared at the dark haired boy, he couldn’t help but smile. The warmth expression upon his hard exterior had somehow melted him inside.

"Hey."

An interjection called upon him. He turned to the source of voice, replying, “Yeah?”

"Thank you."

He might had been wrong, but he swore he could hear a hint of sincerity from the king’s words. It made him joyful and glad, also he didn’t have to regret his actions anymore. At least, he had to bear with his new (soon-to-be) ruler even though his personality wasn’t as decent as his former king.

Meanwhile, the young king pondered about the small knight who had saved his life. He couldn’t stop thinking about how he survived under a brave kiss from him, and although he hated to admit it, but he enjoyed it. He could have died for sure, but instead Lord decided to spare his life thanks to this brat of a savior. Maybe he was wrong to underestimate him after all, plus they could make a perfect combo when they had to deal enemies with swordsmanship.

After that moment, they lived their way onward reaching their own happily ever after.

.

**_Omake_ **

"What’s your name?"

"Hinata Shouyou. How about you?"

"Kageyama Tobio."

"… What a weird name for a king."

"Yeah, well, you’re pretty damn short for a knight!"

"What did you say?!"

**Author's Note:**

> This may go out as a series of oneshots particularly in this AU, so, there might be more.


End file.
